


Come Christmas Morning

by Deylyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Miracle, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deylyn/pseuds/Deylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape died during the final battle but he wanted nothing more than to live, if only to be with his Love. Now four years later Harry's twin daughters have sent a letter to Santa asking for their Papa "Who Loved Daddy like no one else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this.

Severus watched as the only person he had ever loved ran and knelt by his side. A shaking hand grabbed his, he lifted his eyes and looked into the tear streaked face. He could see the lips moving but it seemed like Nagini's venom had already destroyed his hearing, and it was only a matter of time before his eye sight followed. He saw silent sobs shake the small body before him he felt them throughout him. In a last desperate move, his hand was placed palm down on his young love's stomach. Severus tried to think and understand what he was trying to communicate but could not, his mind was getting to foggy, his train of thought having crashed long ago.

They say that the moment before we die is our only moment of true clarity, and in that moment Severus not only saw his past, but also what he was leaving behind. He saw his Love standing, looking back at him, each hand holding the one of two identical little girls with familiar onyx-black eyes and unruly black hair. In that moment of true clarity Severus Tobias Snape wanted nothing more than to live, even as darkness took over.


	2. Here lays….

_Here Lays Severus T. Snape_  
A Hero  
A Friend  
A Master  
A Servant  
A Snarky Git  
A Lover  
A Father...  
May He Rest In Peace 

Harry read the inscription on the tomb again, the 'Git' part had been the twins idea, but Harry didn't mind, it was the truth. Everything written on it was the truth.

They had gotten together in the middle of Harry's six year with the help of their friends and family. The teachers had approved after many promises of no favoritism and the headmaster had congratulated them with a mad twinkle in his eyes. Even with the treat of the escalating war the two had the happiest moments in both their lives.  
It wasn't until the night before Harry had had to leave to hunt for the last two Horcruxes. that they took the final step into their relationship.  
~_~_~

_Harry and Severus walked side by side towards their shared chambers. They had made all of the plans needed to find and destroyed the last two pieces of Tom's soul and as agreed, the Golden Trio would be leaving tomorrow. They reached the portrait and it opened for them with a quick word from Severus, then closed with an audible click behind them. Harry reached for Severus' hand and quickly embraced him. They both felt the warm and comfort that could only be provided by the other seep into their hearts. Potion stained fingers lifted Harry's chin. Onyx eyes meet emerald pools and they were both lost. Lips meet against lips with desperation and need. Severus' tongue ran across Harry's lips, who quickly granted entrance, the kiss deepened and nimbler hands undid buttons and removed clothing._

_Harry had no idea how it happen but he found himself spread out on Severus's bed, naked as the day he was born. He took in the sight of his equally naked soon to be lover. His body well toned and defined, muscular but not overly so, almost like a swimmer's body. His arousal standing proud at ten inches long and almost two inches thick, hard and dripping._

_Severus climbed on top of Harry, who spread his legs to accommodate him. Their lips meet again, their need for each other almost like molten lava, slow and burning. The first touch of their arousals caused them both to moan at the contact. Severus slowly lifted himself from the kiss and slowly traced the shape of Harry's jaw before nibbling on an ear, eliciting delicious sounds from the young men who trusted his hips up in desperation. Severus kept his slow descent down Harry's body, worshiping every piece of skin he could find, first with his fingers and then with his mouth. The first taste of Harry's essence nearly throw him over the edge, only years of self-control kept his orgasm at bay-for now. A quick Accio broth him a bottle of lube. After quickly and completely covering three fingers he wasted no time in taking is lover whole into his mouth. The loud and desperate sounds falling out of his lovers lips brought a smile to his face. Making good use of the distraction he quickly pushed a finger pass the ring of muscles. It wasn't long before he had all three fingers sliding in and out, Harry trusting back to meet them._

_He carefully removed the fingers, chuckling at Harry's protests that were quickly silence when he felt the blunt, hot point of Severus' arousal push against his well stretched opening. Harry gave a forceful thrust back, both men moaning at the sensation. Harry had never felt so full in his life, and Severus had never felt anything like Harry's tight channel constricting around him. Another thrust of Harry's hips was his cue to start moving. Slowly taking out his hard dick until only the head was in before quickly trusting back in. The pace was set, the sound of skin against skin and their intertwining moans that consisted of each other's names mixed with unrecognizable words were the only things heard._

_It didn't take long for the both of them to get to completion. With a loud cry of "SEVVY!!" from Harry and a quiet whispered of "Harry" from Severus._

_They woke up twice during the night to repeat their actions, neither of them wanting the morning to come._


	3. Where is Tezza?

Harry J. Potter sat up in bed, startled out of the same dream he had had for the past week. It was of his first and only time he had given himself to Severus. Anybody actually, even now, four years later, he still hadn't had a relationship that lasted long enough to lead to anything more than kissing, that was another thing, he didn't want it to go into anything one than kissing. 

He felt more than heard two pairs of feet trying to quietly make their way down the hall, and then he definitely heard the creak of the stairs that led to the owlery. Harry signed, it was better to get up and see what the twins were up to than to find certain surprises later, like last year, when they took in a stray cat, and hid it in there room. 

The twins, Eileen and Lyly, were born eight minutes apart with Eileen being the oldest. When Severus died, Harry had been six weeks pregnant. Six weeks that were spent hunting and destroying a mad men's soul. And the day he returns, he was thrown into the Final Battle without even a chance to change clothes, let alone find a nowhere to be seen lovers to tell them that they are going to be a father.

Harry came down the stairs to find his two little girls whispering away. Eileen was making hand signals on the air that seem like someone flying and Lyly seem to be jumping up and down, clapping her hands together in excitement. Harry cleared his throat and chuckled as they jumped in surprise. 

"May I ask what it is that you two are plotting so early in the morning?"  
They looked at each other for a moment "Morning Daddy!" was the only answer Harry got as they came around to hug and kiss him. Harry giggled, "Good Morning loves. I'm gonna say this right now before you two start getting any ideas, we have a really big day today with all of the Christmas shopping and the dinner at Grandma Molly so no plotting, no schemes. Are we clear missies?" he waited for their nods before kissing both of their foreheads.

"Good. Now what do you want for breakfast?"…

Harry watch the girls walk hand in hand a couple of feet in front of him, people giving them cooing looks. They really did look adorable in their identical winter dresses, snow boots and covered by matching hooded poncho sweaters. Clothing courtesy of Draco L. Malfoy, why? Because 'Be they blood or not... a Malfoy's little sisters are so not going to be dressed by a Potter.' Harry hadn't fought him over it, he already wasn't allowed to dress himself... What was the point of fighting now. They passed the day from shop to shop stopping for a quick lunch at a cozy cafe a little after mid-day before continuing again. 

They had about two hours before dinner at the Weaslie's when they entered the pet shop , at request of the twins. 

The minute they entered the almost empty stored the sales girl gave them her full attention.  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" her smile was soft and her eyes were warm.  
It was Eileen who replied "Do you have owl treats? Our Great Horn Owl is delivering a letter somewhere _really_ far away." she gestured for her to bent down so that she could whispered in her ear in a very typical four year old manner, very loudly. "We sent a letter to Santa." 

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard right, they sent his best owl to the North Pole. THE NORTH POLE!! He tried to keep his exasperated sign in, failing miserably. The guys were gonna get a laugh out if this, he was sure of it....


	4. Forever Yours

The days passed quickly and soon Christmas Eve was upon them. Tezza had yet to return and Harry was starting to worry.

Eileen and Lily couldn't stay put for more than five minutes and not for the first time that day Harry was glad that everyone came over for lunch. Molly had already taken over the kitchen, giving him orders, Ron and Herminie were taking care of the kids not only his buy also their own one year old daughter, Rose; and Harry was sure that Fred and George had dragged Draco somewhere, he just hoped that it wasn't his or the twins' room, and that they hadn't forgotten the silencing charms... Again.

Harry still hadn't told them about his twins little scheme, not wanting them to know that he knew about it. He wanted nothing more than to keep their dream of Santa real but he had no idea how he was gonna do that if he didn't know what they had ask for. Not even Hopcup, their house elf who had written the letter, would tell him what was in it, she had insisted of it being her 'little two-sy's' secret.

Lunch was a pleasant affair with Molly trying to overfeed everyone, Ron getting dirty looks for his table manners and Harry giving Draco knowing looks that made the usually closed off blond blush which then made the Weasley twins give him their own looks.

Lunch ended but the family didn't leave until well pass five, each putting a stack of presents under the tree on their way out. The twins, having skipped their afternoon nap plus all of their running around, seem to be ready to drop right where they were standing.

After a bath, Eileen and Lily were practically dead to the world, and it wasn't even eight. After getting himself a glass of red wine Harry sat by the fire to write his daily letter to Severus. It was something he had started doing about four months into his pregnancy, it was his way of coping with Sev's death. He already had two trunks full of the little 8x6 books.At first he had write about how the pregnancy was going, when he found out it wasn't one child, but two, the first time they moved, the sleepless nights, the depression and loneliness. It had all been hard but after the twins were born he didn't give himself time to think about the bad, not that he had any to spare the two 'little monster' like Ron liked to call them. After some time he had started to write more mundane things, what they did, what they eaten, now, it was an everyday thing. It made Harry feel closer to Severus, if only in spirit.

Dec. 24, 20xx  
Hello Severus  
It's almost Christmas again… some hours away actually.

I bough Eileen and Lily their own potion set in your name.

I think that they are old enough for one.

I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Eileen doesn't take after you at all!

She seems to be a true marauder. I think it was her idea to send Tezza to the North Pole.

She is not back yet, I'm starting to worry.

I'm also worried about the girls, I don't know what they asked for.

They will be very disappointed when they wake up tomorrow.

I wish you were here, you would know what to do,

you always knew what to do.

Miss you lots Sev.

-Forever your

Harry J. Potter-Snape.


	5. P.S.

On Christmas morning, Harry was awoken by twins quakes jumping on his bed. Pretending to be asleep he took a look out the window, it couldn't be later than seve- "uhhff"

No, not earthquakes, this was and attach and conspiracy to not let him sleep. The calls of 'Daddy' and 'Up, up Its Christmas' finally made him look up at his daughters from under his pillow. That was a mistake because the moment they saw that he was awake, the jumped out of bed and made a beeline for the door, seconds later he could hear their feet moving quickly as they ran down the stairs.

After taking care of his morning business he followed them at a more subdued pace. He found them already under the tree, presents already divided into four neat piles, the two large stacks for them, another smaller for him and a stack of three for Hopcup.

-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-

After all of the presents were opened, the girls sat on the floor, surrounded by their gift and colorful wrapping paper in front of the tree. Eileen had chocolate on the tip of her nose from her Chocolate Frogs, Lily seemed to have gotten tinsel and tape all over her hair. The smiles on their faces made Harry's heart warm and filled with love, yet it still left him such nostalgia that he could not shake off.

He had had only one Christmas with Severus. Harry had fought tooth'n nail with Severus so that he could put up a tree in their rooms. Closing his eyes Harry could see it. He could see himself on the floor with the girls, Sev, sitting on the chair by the fire, glaring at the colorful paper, but it wouldn't reach his eyes, Harry knew. They would be filled with love and slight amusement at their antics.

It wasn't until small hands touched his face that Harry realized that he was crying. They didn't say anything, they just sat in his lap. Harry wasn't sure if he was comforting him or if he was comforting them.

Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, in each other's arms. but it wasn't until Hopcup popped announcing that breakfast was ready that they finally pulled apart. It was a quiet affair until Eileen finally spoke up.  
"Can we go see Papa today?" Harry looked up, surprised about their request, but nodded anyway.  
"Sure after we finish eating we can get ready."

-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-

Their walk through Godric's Hollow was uneventful, not many people seemed to be about, and those who were, left them alone. All of the graves were covered with snow, Harry stopped in front of his parents' grave as he watch Eileen gently pull her sister over to their Papa's at the other side on the cemetery.  
"I miss him..." he stopped, fitting the tear that wanted to flow again before continuing. "I just don't know what to do…. I keep having this dreams and,… and… I- I know it's not good for the girls to see me like this but… but…" Harry stopped, cleaned the tears that had fallen without his permission with his sleeve before setting his face into a look of hard resignation, it was Christmas, he was not about to ruin it with any more tears.  
"Love You Guys, Merry Christmas." was all he said before turning around and making his way over to where the girls were standing.

-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS-

At about lunch time Harry apparated a walking distance away from their home. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, the temperature dropping and a mild snowfall had started again. It didn't take long for the house to come into view.

The girls took off running ahead of their daddy, he was sad, they could see it, they were sad too. They had really had believed that Santa would bring their papa back. They had been so good all year long, just so that they could ask for this.  
Quickly opening the gate into their front yard, Eileen stopped, causing Lily to bump into her.  
"Hey, Why'd stop?" Eileen looked back to see her sister rubbing her nose, but didn't say anything, she just moved out of the way and pointed to the front door.

Tezza was happily and looking no worse for wear, perched on the shoulder of a man who was sitting on the porch in front of the door, his face covered by the hood of his cloak. The second Harry stepped into view Tezza took to the air and quickly made her way over to his shoulder and sticking out her leg, where a carefully rolled up piece of parchment was. Harry looked at it suspiciously for a second before releasing the owl of her light burden.

Dear Mr. Potter  
I'm sorry that it is a bit late but I had to pull a lot of strings for this little gift.  
Unfortunately even I can't bring everything back.  
Fixing things falls on the shoulders of you and your family.  
It will take some time, and you and I both know he is not an easy man to work with, but if you love him as much as I believe you do I have the upmost fate in you and those two little angels.

Happy Holidays  
Mr. C

P.S. You did it once, you can do it again.


	6. Once Again

I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again  
Just to touch you once again

Bread "Everything I Own"

Another note was found behind the first letter. This one seem much smaller and writing in a very familiar handwriting.

Dear Santa,

We really don't know how to ask this because we are suppose to ask what we want for Christmas, but we don't want anything because we know that Daddy will get us lots of presents. So for Christmas we want our Papa to come back to Daddy, because nobody loved Daddy like Papa did, and Daddy never stopped loving Papa, we know so because uncle Gred and uncle Forge said so. We don't know where he is exactly all we know is that He is with grandma Lily and grandpa James, and maybe grandma Eileen too.

-Eileen & Lily Potter S.

Harry looked up from the letter to the cloaked figure at his front door in disbelief. The man had yet to stir, the twins, unlike Harry, seem to have gotten over their shock.

"Is the letter from Santa, Daddy?"

"Did he get our letter?" Harry could only nod at both their questions.

"If it's from Santa, that means that that is..." at the point both girls made a noise that left Harry's ears ringing before taking of in a run towards their front door. He followed them, getting there a second after them.

They stood in front of the clearly asleep man, if the soft snores coming from him was anything to go by, hood still covering his face. Harry quietly called for Hopcup, glad when the elf popped in just as quietly as he had called her.

"I want you to take the girls inside an serve them their lunch, then I want you to take them upstairs to play with their new toys" The house elf nodded at each instruction "Yes master Harry" before taking Eileen and Lily's hand and popping them away before they could protest.

Tezza watched Harry from her perch on the porch's rail, sending an encouraging hoot his way before taking to the air and making her way to the owlery.

Bending down to eye level in front of the sleeping man, Harry reached a shaking hand to remove the hood, his heart beating fast, thoughts and hopes flowing over him like waves followed closely by dread and fear at this being some horrid prank by some uncaring soul.

When the hood fell Harry wasn't sure which feeling was stronger, the hope and relief or the dread and fear…

"I realize that I don't have the most pleasant of faces but this is the first time someone has cried about it."

Severus Snape thought himself a very clear-headed person, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he got... Wherever he was,

Standing over him was a man no older than 25, his messy jet-black hair made him wonder if it was as soft as it looked, and the soft angled face tickled his memory. His eyes were closed but the tears running down his cheeks made Severus' heart ache in a way that he did not want to acknowledged.

"Ohh Severus…" The voice made the ache stronger, Severus couldn't understand why, everything was just so confusing."Do I know you?" he asked, his voiced cautious, his eyes guarded.

A gasp escaped his lips as the stranger opened his eyes. The very familiar emerald green eyes of his best friend looked at him with such open emotion. Looking at the larger picture, Severus took in the rest of the man's face again. What he saw no longer tickled his memory, it hammered it until there was no doubt about whom it was that was standing before him.

"Potter?... "


	7. There is Hope for us Yet.

Severus stared down at the murky, forest green liquid that was his tea. It was prepared just how he liked it: piping hot, strong, no milk, about three drops of lemon and a teaspoon of honey, a complicated tea for complicated man according to his mother. He could not understand how Potter knew, truth be told, right now, he did not understand a lot of things.

"Severus..." the way his name rolled off of Potter's tongue was simply sinful in Severus' opinion, yet he knew that there were far more pressing matters than this, whatever it was...

"What makes you think that we are familiar enough to be on first name basis Mr. Potter? Have you yet to learn how to respect you elders?" Severus watch the lovely eyes harden and narrow as Potter's well know temper took over.

"Familiar enough? Familiar enough! Living together for almost... The time together! Have you forgotten our nig-" Harry froze. No, it couldn't be...  
"Sev- Snape, what is the last thing you remember? What is today's date?"

The emphasis on the word today was not lost on Severus. "I remember giving Longbottom detention for a month after melting three of my cauldrons trying to make a healing potion, while sending two other students to Poppy because of him. I believe the date 'was' March 12, 1997."

Harry didn't hear his tea cup dropping, he didn't hear anything. The year 1997 echoed in his head."You don't remember." it wasn't a question, it was a statement said mostly to himself than to the even more confuse man in front of him.

"What exactly am I forgetting Mr. Potter?" Severus was starting to get scare, something was not right, whatever it was he was sure of one thing: It was not 1997.

Looking around the room Severus could tell that it was Christmas, the lack of presents under the tree said it was either before or after Christmas day. There were many pictures of Potter with two little girls; he could only assume that they were his daughters, yet he also notices the lack of a mother in all of them.  
On top of the fireplace mantel there was a picture of Lily and James, smiling and waving, next to it a picture of... Severus walked over to the picture.  
"Why do you have this? How did you get this?"

Severus looked back at the younger man waiting for a reply. He has not moved his hands kept opening and closing, his eyes far away, the remains of his teacup still at his feet.

"Potter! Why do you have my mother's photogr-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from upstairs.

Harry was out of his seat with the grace and speed of a seasoned warrior, taking the stairs two at a time. It made Severus wonder how much time had actually passed, or how the war had affected him sense even now, years later as far as he could tell, he still had the same reflexes.

Severus followed, the picture momentarily forgotten. There was a blood trail leading his way, it seemed like Harry had cut his foot in the broken china.

He found Harry sitting on the floor, Indian style, and the two little girls from the pictures sitting in his lap. One of them was crying into her father's shoulder, the other was holding her sister's hand. Looking around the room, Severus found the source of the explosion. A child's potion set was set on the table, the cauldron was melted on one side the ingredients around it ruined. By his experience in teaching, Severus could tell that it was supposed to be a Burping powder potion.

"You were suppose to take it out of the fire and let it cool before adding the lizards' tail. The heat makes a chemical in the tail activate creating a chain reaction with the holly berries..."

Severus fought down the blush that threatened to overtake him as three pairs of eyes looked at him.

"You were trying to make Belch powder potion. Were you not?" the one that had been crying before gave him a timid nod. He saw Harry sign before turning his eyes to the two young girls who tensed under his eyes.

"Lily, Eileen when I said go play upstairs, I did not mean blow up the house..."

Severus' heart skipped a beat at the names. Eileen. It was his mother's name. Their dark hair and eyes did have a resemblance to the great women of his life, and they also had a small resemblance to his best friend. It made him happy and proud; he had no idea why but it.

"Lily was the one that blew up the cauldron." Harry only raised an eyebrow in what Severus consider to be a very familiar way.

"And how did she get the recipe for this potion?"

"Uncle Gred and uncle Forge." Severus gave a small smile at the cheek. Ohh he liked Eileen. He liked her a lot.

"Okay... And how did she get the ingredients required for it? Because I know that you are both too short to reach the top shelf in the lab and Hopcup would never get something out of there without my permission, and the only one here who knows how to get her hands into things she is not suppose to be touching..." he gave a pause before continuing."Is you" tapping Eileen's nose with each word. Both girls giggled a light blush making their cheeks rosy.

"Hopcup" the same elf that had serve them tea after he had first awoken popped into the room. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Can you please draw a bath for these two trouble makers, after that I believe it will be time for their nap." the house elf nodded before holding out her hands for the two little girls to take. They did after giving their father a quick hug.

"Do you have some sort of first aid kit that you could provide me with if you please?" the house elf looked Severus over sharply before she nodded again and walking out of the room with her young charges.

Harry gave Severus a confuse look, his head tilted to the side a little. Severus only pointed to his foot before turning away sharply.

He could not help it, the innocence of those emerald eyes and the small pout on those plump lips made Severus burn with desire. He did not understand it, how could he be feeling this for someone he didn't even know, no he really didn't know him. And a Potter no less.

Severus looked back down at the sound of a body getting up; he reached for Harry without thinking. Soon he found his arms full of a young tense body that made his heart beat faster; he did know him, his body remembered, even if his mind did not.

"Thank You… I didn't even notice until you pointed it out." The blush spread across his cheeks made Severus groan on the inside, he was so not helping."Har- Potter, can you please explain to me what is going on, by the looks of things it has been at least four years that I have no memory of…" He felt Harry nod against his chest.

"We can talk in my room. I have everything I want to show you in there." He paused for a moment, working his lower lip between his teeth. "Can you help me there please; I think there are still some fragments inside…"

Without a warning Harry found himself off the ground and in the arms of his no longer deceased lover, it was wonderful and for a short moment he allowed himself to be weak and forget that he had ever left, that he didn't know anything and pretend that it was like old times.


	8. Eight Months

Severus walked into the hall with his much too light burden. He found the house elf, Hopcup, holding a door open for him, a small bag in her hands. He nodded to her before entering the room. She placed the bag on the bed and popped out again.

The room was large, the king size bed sitting between the two windows on the far wall. On his left there was a desk, next to it a floor to ceiling bookshelf. On his other side two doors, one that led to the bathroom and another he assumed led to a closet.

Severus set Harry down on the bed, trying to ignore how cold and empty his arms felt without him.

Working on cleaning the wound, Severus watch Harry Accio things from all over the room. When they were both done, Harry had a bandage around his foot. On the bed there were four large photo albums, two books, a pensieve, two medium size trunks and a wood box that was about a foot and a half long and half a foot wide. As a last minute thought Harry Accio a piece of parchment and a pen, starting to write on in immediately.

Severus watched in silence, allowing Harry to gather his thoughts. When he was done, he folded the paper in half so that the only think that could be read were the words "Time Line" on the top. Without looking at him Harry pointed to the first aid bag next to him.

"There should be a two Calming Draughts in there, can you pass me one and help yourself to the other if you please." his voice was polite and detached. Severus didn't comment and followed his instructions, signing as the potion took away his turmoil of emotions.

He saw Harry take a deep breath before he started talking, his voice still detached.

"Today's date is December 25, 2002. Five Years might have passed sense then but, you have only forgotten one year of your life. I will explain that when we get there." Severus watched him pull down a bit of the folded parchment, reveling the first two lines:

Time Line

March 12 1997-memory limit  
April 1997- Forced to work together by HM

"I can't go over with you what was done on an everyday basis, but I can give you a highlight. In April" he pointed to the tine line. "You started training me at a request from the headmaster. The first week wasn't the best of either of our lives, I ended up with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder, you only had a broken nose." Severus wanted to do nothing but laugh at Harry's pout over the fact that he had lost that fight. "After that Albus though it would be a good idea to lock us in a room together with a bottle of Veritaserum. Things were better after that…" he stopped, took his wand and pulled out a memory, placing it carefully on one of the phials next to the Pensieve. After a minute of almost biting his lip off, Severus watch as Harry exposed the next three lines on the paper.

 

Time Line

March 12 1997-memory limit  
April 1997- Forced to work together by HM  
*June 1997- Stopped lying to myself  
*July 12, 1997- You stopped lying to yourself  
July 28, 1997- HM dies because of ring

Severus read the paper twice before looking up at Harry, who seemed fascinated by the tread pattern of the bed. A blush spread across his cheeks as he began to speak. "We.. I… I fell in love with you in those two months… I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to fall in love. but it happen and I fell in love with a snarky potions master that didn't admit his feelings for me until almost a month later, after he caught some girl trying to make a move on me." He stopped again, cheeks still tinted red, not meeting Severus' eyes, yet there was a smile on his face. It feel as he started to talk again. "The headmaster died that month, but being the calculating old fool that he was he made sure to leave me the Elder Wand. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco switched sides that week." he signed, pulling out his wand again he extracted memory after memory, when he was done, he exposed the rest of the paper.

Time Line

March 12 1997-memory limit  
April 1997- Forced to work together by HM  
*June 1997- Stopped lying to myself  
*July 12, 1997- WE stop Lying to ourselves  
July 28, 1997- HM dies because of ring  
*Dec 24, 1997- Christmas together  
*March 19, 1998- Night TGH  
March 20, 1998- Start of the Hcxs hunt.  
*May 2, 1998- Death, end of war  
*Dec 10, 1998- Twins are born (8 months later)  
*Dec 18, 2003- Twins sent letter  
*Dec 25, 2003- Came back

"That year we spent Christmas together. You made me cry… Things were very calm for a while, it wasn't until Hermione found the location of Hufflepuff's Cup that we started to move. The night before we left… we spent the night together, I had slept in your rooms for a while but we had never actually gone all the way… until that night….. anyway I didn't see you until May 2. you… you died that day… Nagini bit you… You.. you…"

Even with the Calming Draught, Severus could see Harry's bottom lip tremble, as the tears ran down his cheeks his whole body shook. Severus debated whether or not to pull Harry close to him, he didn't get the chance as Harry jumped off the bed a made a mad dash to the door, a minute later he heard Flow activate.

Severus sign as he looked down at the time line again, one line caught his attention.  
*Dec 10, 1998- Twins are born (8 months later)  
He pause, eight months later… eight months…  
Eileen and Lily were his daughters…  
He was a father…


	9. Dear Severus

Severus sat in Harry's bed trying to process what he had just discovered. He was a father, he had two little girls that had his eyes, his mother's eyes. Eileen seemed to be a trouble maker just like Harry, but Lily, ohh Lily was just like him. They were the perfect mix of the both of them, but he was sure that they had their own unique traits too. It was then that he realize something, he had a relationship with Har-Potter, he had a relationship with Potter. If he thought about it, it made sense, his mother's photograph, the twin's name.This unsettling want to just grab the man and hold him.

Signing, Severus took a look at everything else that was on the bed. The books were the closest thing to him. Picking them both up he looked at the tittles: The War by Hermione Granger. The second of a similar title but by an author he did not recognize. Putting them aside to read through later, he picked out the first album.

He was surprise to find the title of simply Harry & Severus written in his own handwriting. Flipping to the first page he found a very detailed drawing of himself, standing at the lake shore, looking off into the water. On the corner of the paper he found the date June 07, 1997 with the initials H.P. written right under it. Flipping the page he found a picture of Harry sleeping on the rug in front of the fire in his chambers at Howards, under it a picture of him and Harry under a tree.

It went almost the same after that, pictures of him, of Harry, of them together, interrupted only by the occasional sketch of himself- made my Harry- until he got to about 3/4 of the book.

The last page was a sketch of himself, that was no surprise, they all were, this one however was of himself leaning against the wall of what he vaguely recognize to be somewhere inside of the Shrieking Shack. He had on duel robes that seemed to had had better days. His face though was tear streaked and blank, his neck was torn, blood running down his body.

It was a drawing of the day he died.

Severus quickly closed the album with a loud 'Banff', before picking up the next one. This one seemed to be of Harry, not just Harry but a very pregnant Harry. It went on like that for a while, later turning into pictures of the twins as they grew before his eyes.

Finishing that one he picked up the other which continued in the same manner until he got about half way through, it where it ended, the twins looking just how they did now.

The forth held newspapers mostly about the war but Severus put that one down quickly, as much as he wanted to know every detail about it, it was over, it's story would still be there when he wanted to study it more. But right now he had two little girls just down the hall that were his. He couldn't help it, they made him feel all warm on the inside.

The fact that he had died almost four years ago didn't bother him as much as it should, it was over, he was here now, there was nothing he could do about it.

Turning to the remaining stuff on the bed Severus was tempted to look in the pensieve but decided against it, he would leave that for last. Instead he turned to the two identical trunks. When he tried to open the first one he found it locked, turning to the second one, he found it also locked.

Turning his attention to the remaining wooden box, Severus found it to be made out of Holly, ivy leaves carved all around the rim, in the center the words ALWAYS IN ME.

Moving his fingers down the sides of it Severus could feel where the cover top gave away to the bottom.

Lifting the top off carefully, Severus was surprise to find the inside almost overflowing with Slytherin green colored satin, and under all of its delicate folds was his wand. His ten inch, phoenix core, Birch tree wand.

He picked it up carefully, mindful of the feel and comfort it provided him. Severus wondered why he hadn't thought about it earlier, if he had been dead for four years now, how did it affect him magic?

Turned to the locked trunks again, he cast a quick Alohomora on the first one, the corner of his lips turning up when he heard a soft Click. Putting his wand down, Severus opened the trunk carefully.

The inside was almost overflowing with neatly stacked, little black books. With a shaking hand Severus reached in and picked up one from the top, carefully flipping it open to the first page. It read:

September 9, 1999

Dear Severus

Your daughters are a menace and I owe Mione a new set of makeup. They are not even one yet and they are already causing trouble. I really don't know how they got on top of her vanity being too short to even reach it, let alone clime it. I showed them our photo album again. Eileen pointed at your picture and said "Pa" Lily not to be outdone pointed at mine and said "Da"

Congrats love you are no longer "Father" you are "Pa"

With all of my love

Harry J. Potter-S

.:Harry Potter:.

More than two hours had passed and Severus wasn't even 1/4 of the way done with the books. Somewhere along the way he had spelled the second trunk open only to find it also almost full of the same black books. His eyes were starting to hurt, Harry's handwriting really was painful.

He was startle out of his musings by a slamming door, a minute later a very sleepy Eileen (or was that Lily?) walked in followed by a heavy-eyed Lily (Eileen? He really couldn't tell them apart yet). They stared at each other, the one believed to be Lily bumping into her sister. They had not expected to find him there, they stared, both parties surprised. Severus heart beat faster as he held the child's gaze. This were his daughters, the reality of having them right in front of him made everything so much more true, he wondered where Harry was, his heart gave a pang at the thought of the younger man.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at them, Eileen (?) an unreadable mask and Lily(?) still practically sleepwalking.  
"Your father went out, he should be back soon." Eileen nodded, still not taking his eyes away from him.  
"Are you really Severus Snape?" her voice was surprisingly firm for a four year old, Yep that was Eileen. (according to the Diaries)  
"Yes I am. Would you like to go down stairs for a snack?" She nodded and she saw Lily wake up a little bit more at the idea of food. With a wave of his wand Severus quickly organized everything that was on the bed carefully. When he was satisfied he turned to the girls again and gently ushered them out the door. He was startle when he felt a small hand slide into each of his. "It's nice to meet you Papa…"

.:Harry Potter:.

Draco held the sleeping man in his arms, tears still stained his face. He felt like he was having an information overload, His Uncle was alive. His. Uncle. Was. Alive! He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the memories himself. He smiled as he looked down at Harry."Merry Christmas Scar Face, seems to me like all of that positive Karma you have accumulated has finally paid off."

Running his fingers through the dark hair once before picking him up and making his way to the fireplace.

.:Harry Potter:.

Severus really had no idea how things had happen, but now he found himself covered in flour. Eileen and Lily sitting on the counter, licking a cake mix covered spoon each. Now he remember, he was bullied into it by two pairs of puppy eyes that should have been illegal. A quick look at the timer showed that he still had eight minutes before the small cake was ready.

They were startle out of their peaceful silence by a commotion coming from the Floo room down the hall.

.:Harry Potter:.

Harry cursed as he caught himself on the back of a chair. He had jumped out of Draco's arms as soon as they had stepped out of the Floo, accidently knocking over a vase that sat nearby. He felt Draco grab his shoulders trying to steady him."I was hoping you would sleep a bit longer, but sense you a-" Harry looked up, immediately seeing what had caught Draco's attention. There, on the doorway, was a flour covered Severus peeking behind his robes where the two identical faces of the twins. The suffocating silence in the room was broken two loud cries of 'Daddy' as the twins ran to their maternal father's side.

Severus hugged his Godson close. Seeing what a fine young man he had turned into. His eyes linger to the other young man in the room. "What, pray tell, are you two doing covered in cake mix?" The girls didn't seem too concerned by their Daddy's stern tone. "Papa in making us a cake" Severus froze at the site of tear running down Harry's face. He felt Draco shake out of his embrace. "Go to him" he whispered before speaking in a louder voice. "Come on girls, let's go check on that cake." The twins looked hesitant, and it wasn't until Harry nodded that they went with their uncle.

Severus made his way to the young man slowly.  
"I'm Sorry.. I should have-" he started, only to be pulled into Severus' arms  
"Why?" asked the older man.  
"Why what?"  
"Why does it hurt to see you cry?..." there was silence before he continued. "Why does my heart skip a beat when I think of you?... Why do the twins make me all warm?... How can my body remember when my mind does not?..." There was silence.

Severus looked down and found green eyes on his face. looking deep into them, holding his breath, his lowered his lips to meet the ones bellow his, and they kissed, and it was Perfect.


	10. Better than a New Years Kiss

Severus closed the book, after pressing a kiss to each of his daughters forehead, he turned around to exit the room only to find Harry standing in the doorway, a small, shy, smile on his face. Trying to ignore the warmth spreading on his cheek, Severus walked out of the room. Harry, closing the door behind them, followed him into the sitting room.

The silence between them was not strained, it was electric, like two animals waiting for the other to make the first move, to give a sign. In the past week Severus had been integrated into the small family with an easiness that surprised him, he had expected himself to put up a fight, he thought that maybe Harry had expected it also, but it never came. Just when he was starting to wonder what the hell he was doing the girls would come running out of nowhere screaming 'Papa-Papa' or Harry would give him those looks when he thought that he wasn't looking. It filled his heart with warmth and sometimes made him feel like he had ran a marathon without having to move an inch, all because Harry gave him those looks. He was starting to think that the dreams had helped with that. The dreams that weren't really dreams but his lost memories.

The only time he had wanted to actually run had been when the whole Weasley family had come over. There really was a thing as too many red heads. He was happy to see how welcomed into the family Draco was, he was also scared for life when had walked into his room only to find out how 'Very welcomed' Draco was, specially by the Weasley Twins. He was glad Harry had more than one guess room, no way was he using That bed again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a glass of wine was held in front of him. He looked up at Harry's amused eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Severus accepted the wine and took a sip before replying. "I'm just really glad that you have more than one guess room... You sure you don't want to go over to the Weasley's tonight?" Harry smile at him. "Yeah I always spend New Year's at home." He stopped and giggled "I'm sorry to kill your hopes but the only rooms of this house those three haven't defiled are the Twin's room and their play room, and that is only because they know that if they do I will put them under a chastity spell." Severus didn't comment on his treat.

"Do they always do that?"

Harry snorted "Yeah. Almost every time the family comes over, it's... their personal vendetta..."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his wine. Watching the light's reflection shift as if it could give him the courage to answer.

"After... After everything was over... I didn't know where to go, the castle was in need of repairs, the Burrow was in the middle of being reconstructed, your house at Spinner's End held to many memories of you. I could not find it in me be there, alone. The same could be said about Number 12.

In the end Draco, who couldn't stand the idea of going back to Malfoy Manor, moved to another of the Malfoy homes. He ask me to move in with him. I accepted. Poor Draco, I think I scared him into never having children, the pregnancy was bad, my emotions were too... unstable. Instead of having only two-three months of morning sickness I had six. Combine that with the cravings and the mood swings... You have no idea how many nights I would make my way to Draco's room, crying and shaking from one nightmare... or from a reality. The Diary helped. I was able to bent most of my emotions. I stayed with him until the girls were about six months old. That summer I bought this house and moved here. About a year ago Draco made the joke of saying that sense I had yet to... Seriously be... Romantically... involved with anybody, the house still needed the, in his own word, 'Newly Married Baptism.'" Silence fell over them, the blush on Harry's cheeks had spread to the tip of his ears.

Severus was deep in thought. Harry was a beautiful young man. His personality was charming, he was accepting, brave and a wonderfully father. It had been four years.

"Why?" Anybody else would have. The question was pass his lips before he even realized it. It did not matter, he would have asked him anyway.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, while biting his lip, both a nervous gesture. He knew what Severus was asking, but he decided to pretend that he didn't.

"I don't know, I think that is something you should ask them. Knowing the T-"

"No! Why didn't you ever find somebody else?"

Harry blushed again, whether it was for embarrassment or shame or maybe both, he himself did not know.

"Because... 'Cause it was unfair to them. The guys would set up a date for me. It would be fine at first but then I would find myself comparing them to you. The way they sat, their facial expressions, their reactions to things, how they took their tea… The longest I lasted with someone was five dates… he was a nice guy… but once, when I kissed him… Instead of saying his name… I said yours…"

The silence between them was not awkward or confiding, yet they could both feel that something had changed. They were so acutely aware of each other that every breath felt like their own. Their gazes meet, crossing the distance between them. Severus' eyes were full of yearning and need; a need that Harry had not seen in such a long time that he whimpered shamelessly.

That was all it took, the small sound was the proverbial straw. Severus' wineglass hitting the floor was the only sound that Harry registered before warm lips covered his own. The angle was slightly awkward as Severus was standing up and had to bend down to Harry's level, his arms supporting his weight on the chair's own wooden ones.

Harry's wineglass slipped through his finger, a dark red stain spreading throughout the lush carpet. Agile hands wrapped around the taller man's neck, pulling him closer as Harry slowly rose up and unfolded his legs from underneath himself. Now, at a better height, he pressed their bodies closer, their lips still locked together.

Long, fair colored fingers grabbed hold of his hips and pulled them even closer, almost shyly expecting him to pull away at any second, as an also shy tongue moved across his bottom lip asking for entrance that Harry granted it immediately. The hands around his hips grew more confident as they moved sensually down to his arse. Harry couldn't help the moan that was lost into Severus' mouth. The fingers squeezed him as that tongue dueled with his, exploring every part of his mouth. They did not break apart until the need for air had left them gasping and lightheaded.

Severus looked down at Harry. His eyes were dazed, his glasses slightly skewed and fogged, a heavy pink dusted his cheeks and his lips were swollen and shiny from their kiss. As their eyes meet, a mewl escaped Harry's pouting lips.

Severus bent down as if he were about to kiss him again, but instead he nudge his nose against the younger man's cheek in a sweet caress before going further in to take the sensitive ear lobe into his mouth. The noise that Harry made was, again, strangely feline, almost as if he were a large cat, submitting to his touch. He moved his hands down the slim thighs, with a little encouragement Harry's legs wrapped around him, eliciting a moan from both their lips as their groins met. The pleasurable sparks seemed to have awoken Harry from his haze for no longer had the sparks just died down when he started to rock against him, creating wave after wave of pleasure for them both.

It took all of Severus' will to not respond with his own rocking, but with a smack in the arse that caused a gasp to escape from those kiss swollen lips and a bite to the sensitive ear earned him immediate summation.

"Be good, or we won't make it to the bedroom." Severus continued making his way to said destination. The stairs were taken carefully, falling only once when Harry started to suck at his edams apple. There were a couple of bumps and stops when they found a particular space of wall.

The entrance into the bedroom shifted the mood again. They were no longer trying to eat each other, to take all that was given and then some. No, now it was like a slow moving current of lava flowing through, around and over them. A heat building higher and higher that could only be cool by the removal of their clothes until there were no more clothes to be removed. And when the heat kept growing it could only be cool by a touch, a caress, a taste. But the heat grew and like thirsty, dyeing men, they drank each other in.

Severus landed on the bed that he had sat in a week before, and looking back now, it felt so much longer than that. A life time ago, and now, as Harry straddle him, covering him with his smaller body just to give him one of those sweet, bone melting kisses, his cock sliding between those round arse cheeks, seeking a warmth that it had not felt for four long years. A sob ripped itself from his lips and into Harry's mouth as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Four long year, why had he died, why couldn't he have been there when his daughters were born, when they took their first step, their first word, had he not deserved such joys?

He pulled the body on top of him closer and held him. His satin skin warm to him as his was warm to Harry's. Satin, why had he not seen it before: The wand box. Made of holly, like Harry's wand, the green satin, the color of Harry's eyes and Slithering, the feeling of skin against skin. And him, his wand, his Birch tree wand in the heart of it all. Him. 'Always in me' 'Always in him' 'Always in his heart'

Without a warning he flipped them over, barely giving the man under him time to comprehend what had just happen before crushing their lips together. The need that had never really left took hold of them. And as Severus satisfied the urge to taste the man presented to him, Harry moaned his approval, trembling under the on slot of sensations.

Severus' hand fingers teased him, moving down slowly, followed by his lips and when they finally reached his manhood they did nothing more that caress it before moving down, lower. Severus circled his finger around it, feeling it twitch in anticipation. He looked up at Harry questionably, not wanting to penetrate him dry.

They did not speak. Their eyes meet and that was all that was needed. They knew what the other wanted to say, what the other wanted, needed. Without a word a clear bottle of lube floated up to Severus, barely looking at it, he quickly opened it and coated his fingers generously.

The breach of the first finger made tears come to Harry's eyes. It had been so long, so fucking long sense he had last felt it. The burn, the strange feeling of having something inside of him, and to have that someone be Severus, his Severus. It felt wonderful. When the second and then the third fingers were added Harry was more than ready. He did not wish for it to painless. No, tonight he wished to feel it in the morning and all of the days to come. To know that it was real, that his Severus was back, that his family was finally complete.

The entrance of Severus' manhood into the tight orifice extracted a gasp from both of them. The acceptance of the rest of Severus was a slow and steady type of process. When it was finally done, Severus sitting with Harry on his lap fully sheathed into that velvety warmth, they were both panting. Their lips meet as a slow, steady rhythm was established. Their pleasure built up slowly, again like the slow-moving lava, only this time they did not try to cool themselves off, no, now they allowed themselves to drowned in it. Every thrust, every kiss, every moan, groan and whimper brought them so much closer. And as the clock struck twelve and the world celebrated the coming of a new year, they celebrated their love, and as the first fireworks decorated the sky the evidence of their love decorated their bodies...

The End


End file.
